Respect
by Laylana-Fairyweather
Summary: Not HBP compliant.  HGSS.  It would be a respect that turned into like, which always leads to lust and the love that would eventually follow.


"Now we will add the boomslang skin which should be thinly minced"

Oh god, the man was so specific. Oh great, now he's behind me, I know he's waiting for me to mess up somewhere. It's like a constant challenge. Well, it's my last year and I haven't failed him yet, and I don't plan to start. Then I smelled him, all spices and sweat. My mind started racing with the previous nights dream, came to mind. Suddenly I imagined him slamming me into these brick walls and ripping open my shirt, pinning my arms above me with one strong big hand, ripping off my underwear with the other. I exhaled deeply and shuddered slightly.

"Something the matter Ms. Granger?"

Crap! The man was always watching me.

I looked up innocently and wide eyed.

"Of course not sir, just getting a bit hot in here is all, boiling cauldrons and all"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Yes well, for someone intending to follow this field as a career you will have to get used to that."

Damn bastard. Thank god he is walking away.

3 years later

I walked up the large steps, which had seemed so much bigger in my time here as a student.

Why am I back?

Well, I was here to see my husband. He was a teacher here. How did I become married to the bat of the dungeons? Well, that's a story to tell indeed. You see, 3 years ago I had been in my sixth year, and began to experience an odd sort of attraction to him. Little did I know that he had plans to, quite literally, make my dreams come true.

2 years prior

Oh lord, my final year. Thank god. I have two months left and then off to hopefully find intellectual equals. It is a rather hard thing for someone like me to find.

I was heading down to the dark dungeons to speak with Professor Snape about the potions profession and see if he would lend any advice. McGonagall had advised that I do so before I graduated.

I knocked on the large wooden door and it flew open. He was sitting at his desk, wand in the air. He looked up and sighed.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, come in, Minerva said you would be stopping by, of course that was a week ago." He gave me a look to suggest that I was intruding by waiting to come see him.

"Sorry, sir, but I am sure you understand I have been rather busy."

"Yes well, sit down." He motioned to the large leather chair in front of his desk. "So, you finally decided to ask for help, I dare say you're growing up."

I sat down and folded my hands in my lap trading looks with the Professor. What I really wanted to say was that he, for one, never asked for help. But I thought better of it.

"Sir, I came here to ask for advice on entering the potions field." I said quickly turning the conversation to business.

He smirked and pulled out a few papers. "Here, those are the names of all the current potions masters in Europe. Very few are actually in England, and the names that are crossed off are either dead, dying, or were followers of Lord Voldemort and there for I would not recommend them. They may have other plans for you than teaching you." He raised an eyebrow insinuating that they would kill me, rape me, or worse. I noticed that very few names were left uncrossed. I sighed and examined the few that were left. I saw his name and again was brought about to the fact that he would be my first choice.

He seemed to read my mind. "Ms. Granger, I realize that I would probably be the most logical choice, and there for I have drawn up papers that would appoint you my apprentice, you just have to sign and initial all the appropriate parts and know that I will be very hard on you. Knowing your full potential as I do, I will push you to every limit I know."

I nodded and agreed to his stipulations.

Little did I know that through this, we would wind up closer than either expected. It would be a respect that turned into like, which always leads to lust and the love that would eventually follow.

Still not satisfied? Well, I guess the rest of the story can be told as well……


End file.
